Things I Know
by Melmm
Summary: Draco thinks Harry doesn't know him. Harry's out to prove him wrong. Valentine's Day fic. Slash.
1. And So It Begins

Author: Emmie  
Title: Things I Know  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG-ish  
Continuity: Doesn't matter  
Author's note: Sappy Valentine's fic. Yay.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

It started, as nearly everything between them did, with an argument; an argument that started, as nearly everything had been lately, with sex. An everlasting cycle of fighting and fucking that propelled itself on and on. It was as they were gathering up their clothing from the floor of tonight's broom closet that Harry began this round.

"Valentine's Day is coming up, you know."

Draco paused in buttoning his trousers to fix him with a withering stare. "Your powers of observation astound me, Potter."

"Prat," Harry said with no real animosity, pulling Draco into his arms. He tried to ignore the stiffness of Draco's body, his unwillingness to respond. "So, I was thinking -"

Draco pulled out of the uncomfortable embrace. "Thinking _what_, Potter?" he asked, glaring so hard Harry almost wished he had never opened his mouth in the first place.

"I was thinking we could...er," he glanced around, "come out of the closet. So to speak."

Draco gave a short, derisive laugh, a sharp and bitter sound. "And what? You going to be my Valentine, Potter? Going to profess your undying lo-" And then he caught sight of Harry's eyes.

"Oh, no, don't look at me like that, Potter, don't tell me -"

"What?" Harry interrupted, the playful note gone from his voice. "Does it bother you so much that I might -"

"What bothers me," Draco snapped, "is that you're deluding yourself. You're going to ruin what we have here with your percieved emotions."

"And what, exactly, do we have?" Harry asked, beginning to get angry.

"Sex," Draco replied simply, fastening his robes and turning to go. Harry grabbed his arm, spun him around.

"I love you."

Draco looked at him, sneering, but under that a flash of something that might be sadness.

"Potter, you don't even know me."

And he departed, leaving Harry to finish dressing slowly, thinking that over. Anger quickly faded and by the time he left the closet (giving Draco adequate time to get far away, lest someone actually see them near one another), he was grinning broadly.

_This, Draco love, is how great ideas are born._


	2. Day The First

Draco hated mornings. Well, perhaps that was unfair. All right, he didn't hate mornings.

Just the bit about being awake during them.

About the only thing he hated more, he thought, disentangling himself from sheets and the last bits of a very good dream, was being woken any earlier than absolutely necessary. By…tapping. At the window.

Grumbling to himself – apparently it wasn't as early as he'd thought; the dormitory was empty – he went to the window, opening it for the expectant owl. Potter's owl? What was Potter's owl doing here? Could he be any more obvious? Suddenly glad there was no one else there, he quickly took the bit of parchment the owl was carrying and shooed it off.

Unrolling the parchment, he found it was not what he'd expected. An apology would be quite unlike Potter, but he had been almost certain the note would contain some reference to their earlier…spat.

Things I Know

You love Quidditch.

H.

Draco snorted. Well, as revelations went, that was fairly lame. True, certainly, but…well, who _didn't_ know that? Glancing at the parchment again, he noticed it was dated, below the signature. February first. Which would explain where his Housemates were; they had an early Care of Magical Creatures class this morning. Groaning, he slipped the parchment into a drawer (someone might see it in the bin, he rationalized, and work out who H was), dressed quickly and hurried off to class.

It was not until after dinner that he got an opportunity to speak to Harry. He left the table early, making an excuse about having homework to finish Crabbe and Goyle bought this easily enough – no doubt thrilled, as it left more food for them – and he waited in the entrance hall. Predictably enough, Potter came in only minutes later, wrapped his arms around Draco from behind, and murmured against his neck, "Hey, you."

Draco whirled around, ignoring the very pleasant tickling sensation of Harry's lips on his neck. He would not be discouraged from his outrage, even if he did feel a bit like pouncing on the brunette here and now. "What do you think you're doing?" he snapped, covering his lustful thoughts nicely. "Someone could see us!"

Neglecting to apologize for this near exposure, Harry grinned. "Bit grouchy today, aren't we?"

"Yes," Draco snarled. "Perhaps it has something to do with being awakened insanely early –"

"Early? But you were late for class!" Damn. Another downside of having classes with the Gryffindors. Draco chose to ignore the remark.

"- by _someone's_ owl rapping on my window. Do you have any idea whose owl that might have been, Potter? Because it was rather distinctive. _Anyone_ might have recognized it."

"Except that _everyone_ was in class, weren't they, Sleeping Beauty?" Harry grinned smugly. "No one around to see my owl rapping on your chamber window."

That stops Draco cold for just a moment. _No one_ knew about his love of that old Muggle poem. And then his brain caught up with him. Potter didn't either; he was just being a stupid prat.

"Yes, well, in future, see that strange owls bearing incredibly obvious messages avoid my window, will you?" And with that he stormed off for the second time in two days.


End file.
